Shinjiro Aragaki
|-|Persona 3= |-|Castor= Summary Shinjiro Aragaki is a playable character in Persona 3. Shinjiro grew up alongside Akihiko Sanada in orphanage in their childhood. One day, Shinjiro encountered Mitsuru Kirijo and joined her original SEES group to fight the shadows. Tragically, later on Shinjiro's persona went berserk and killed an innocent woman: Ken Amada's mother. After the event, Shinjiro left SEES and began taking suppressants to control his persona and stopped attending school all together. During the events of Persona 3, Shinjiro eventually rejoined SEES once he learns that Ken Amada has joined as a persona user. Shinjiro soon meets Ken at the site of his mother's death, fully aware of Ken's motivations and prepared for the consequences, their meeting was interrupted by Takaya Sakaki who attempted to shoot Ken, with Shinjiro taking the bullet. With his death, he ultimately pushes Ken and Akihiko's resolve to fight forward. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A Name: Shinjiro Aragaki Origin: Persona 3 Gender: Male Age: 17-18 Classification: Member of SEES Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (With Axes and Hammers), Non-Physical Interaction (Via affecting Shadows), Summoning, Empowerment (Via Willpower. Users also take on the stats and affinities of their equipped Persona, even while they're not summoned), Magic, Energy Projection, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Instinctive Reaction (via High Counter), Mind and Soul Manipulation (Ailments and support spells directly affect the target's mind and soul in different ways), Damage Reduction (Via Guard), Statistics Reduction, Statistics Amplification, Healing, Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Limited Flight (Personas only), and Immortality (Type 8. Reliant on their user's soul. Personas only), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, which includes Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Transmutation, Heal Negation, Probability Manipulation, Muteness, Illusion Creation, Possession and Fear Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Should be comparable to the other Mid-Game SEES members) Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (can keep up with Makoto Yuki) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level (Should be comparable to Makoto Yuki) Stamina: High. Can fight constantly despite the stamina-draining atmosphere of the Dark Hour. Range: Extended Melee Range, Several Kilometers with Persona Skills Standard Equipment: His Evoker and his hammer, Corpse Rod Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: His persona has a chance to go out of control and run berserk on others. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Regeneration 2: Regenerate 4% HP constantly * Evil Smile: Instill fear in one foe. * Power Charge: Double physical damage. * High Counter: Has a 50% chance to counter physical attacks. * Fatal End: Deal medium slash damage to one foe. * Blades of Fury: Deal medium slash damage to all foes. * Heat Wave: Deal medium strike damage to all foes. * Deathbound: Deal heavy strike damage to all foes. * God's Hand: Deals severe strike damage one foe. * Akasha Arts: Deals heavy strike damage to all foes 1x to 2x. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Axe Users Category:Good Characters Category:Persona Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Manipulation Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Healing Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Teenagers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hammer Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Characters Category:Mind Users